Cold Night
Cold Night is the leader of Tyrannical Ambition on the 10th Server. Appearance Personality Plot Volume 1: Banished Battle God Cold Night and Tyrannical Ambition meet Xu Boyuan's Blue River and Blue Brook Guild with Plantago Seed and Herb Garden. They are at Boneyard to kill Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 62 Cold Night congratulates Xu Boyuan when they learn of Plantago Seed's death.Chapter 68 Following Lord Grim's plan, Cold Night assembles the Tyrannical Ambition party to kill Goblin Merchant. He follows Lord Grim's complex orders, and Cold Night feels sad that he acted as a secretary by repeatedly getting guild members to join the party.Chapter 74 Cold Night's party outputs damage onto Goblin Merchant while Lord Grim's party pulls aggro.Chapter 75 Cold Night and Tyrannical Ambition secure the first kill of Goblin Merchant.Chapter 79 Cold Night worries about the high payments of uncommon materials to Lord Grim. He paid 20 White Wolf Bristles and 30 Spider Teeth to Lord Grim for helping Tyrannical Ambition to kill Goblin Merchant. Cold Night has plenty of Spider Teeth but only 10 White Wolf Bristles. Cold Night dispatches all of his teams on the 10th Server to find the remaining 10 White Wolf Bristles to clear the guild's debts with Lord Grim. Cold Night speculates that Tyrannical Ambition might need Lord Grim's help to secure the records and and wild bosses in the future, which would cost a fortune. When Endless Night refuses to turn over his Crystal Cross as a mortgage to Lord Grim, Cold Night takes over negotiations with Lord Grim.Chapter 81 Cold Night manages to buy the uncommon materials that Lord Grim needed and finds four DPS players for the record breaking Frost Forest dungeon clear.Chapter 82 Cold Night reports to his superiors in the Heavenly Domain. When he returns to the 10th Server, Cold Night sees Herb Garden's mediocre record of 17 minutes, 48 seconds, and 45 milliseconds. He is shocked by Excellent Dynasty's record of 13 minutes, 24 seconds, and 21 milliseconds. Cold Night learns from Lord Grim that at least three pro level players helped Excellent Dynasty set the fastest record clear of Frost Forest on all servers.Chapter 83 Cold Night discusses with Endless Night and Lord Grim on a plan to break Excellent Dynasty's record. Cold Night has to wait until Lord Grim is level 25. Cold Night prepares equipment for the party. He has to collect information for Lord Grim to determine how many pro players helped Excellent Dynasty.Chapter 84 Cold Night feels that the 10th Server is cursed with unprecedented experts, such as Lord Grim.Chapter 85 Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella Cold Night informs Ye Xiu of the classes of the Excellent Dynasty party that set the 10th Server Frost Forest clear record. Cold Night tells Ye Xiu that he needs more time for an equipment specialist to figure out what equipment the Excellent Dynasty party used.Chapter 97 Cold Night informs Ye Xiu about the record setting Excellent Dynasty party's equipment. All party members used Purple weapons with lackluster equipment. Cold Night complains to Ye Xiu to level up faster because Ye Xiu's party breaks Excellent Dynasty's Frost Forest clear record would be meaningless. The level cap stands at 25, so Tyrannical Ambition needs to break the record before the general population's level passes 25 for more fame and glory. Cold Night allows Ye Xiu to take over the strategy of the operations. Cold Night rushes to find a guild member to be part of Ye Xiu's party, so Tyrannical Ambition can get their guild name on the record.Chapter 101 Cold Night sees Ye Xiu's party break the Frost Forest clear record with a time of 13 minutes, 5 seconds, and 47 milliseconds. He talks with Jiang You, who joins Ye Xiu's party as Crowd Lover, about the quality of Ye Xiu's teammates. Cold Night learns that Tang Rou's Soft Mist and Bao Rongxing's Steamed Bun Invasion have great skill. Cold Night should get Soft Mist and Steamed Bun Invasion to join Tyrannical Ambition. Cold Night learns that Su Mucheng's Cleansing Mist is a steady player, who appears close to Ye Xiu's Lord Grim, so Cold Night should not bother Cleansing Mist in joining Tyrannical Ambition. Cold Night sees Excellent Dynasty's new record Frost Forest clear time of 12 minutes, 55 seconds, and 42 seconds.Chapter 107 Cold Night is shocked by the new record by Excellent Dynasty. He spent a lot of uncommon materials to pay Ye Xiu to set the last record. Cold Night could not afford to hire Ye Xiu to break the Frost Forest record again, so he abandons the struggle for Frost Forest's record. He logs off of the 10th Server to find Jiang You for advice on his next set of actions.Chapter 108 Cold Night debates on what to do about Tyrannical Ambition's current hold of the record clear time for Boneyard. He knows that Excellent Dynasty can call upon its Excellent Era players to break Tyrannical Ambition's record. Cold Night wonders if he should hire Ye Xiu's Lord Grim to break Tyrannical Ambition's record in order to improve their hold on the Boneyard record. The level cap for record clear time attempts of Boneyard stands at level 27. Cold Night can only wait to hire Ye Xiu as he sees Ye Xiu's Lord Grim at level 25.Chapter 110 Cold Night is shocked by the new Boneyard record clear time of 23 minutes, 54 seconds, and 71 milliseconds. He learns that Ye Xiu set the record by only leveling and casually dungeoning.Chapter 113 When Ye Xiu's Lord Grim reaches level 27, Cold Night tries to hire Ye Xiu for the Boneyard record clear time, which fails. Cold Night is five minutes late compared to Xu Boyuan's hire of Ye Xiu. Cold Night wishes Ye Xiu luck.Chapter 117 Cold Night sees Ye Xiu's Boneyard record clear time of 16 minutes, 24 seconds, and 67 milliseconds for Blue Brook Guild. Cold Night is shocked because he believed that Ye Xiu would fail against Excellent Dynasty. Cold Night is confused about the experts, Hateful Sword and Flowing Tree, who helped Ye Xiu in record setting runs. Cold Night cannot believe the 10th Server has so many experts.Chapter 124 Cold Night follows progress of the level 28 Lord Grim. Cold Night realizes that the Boneyard record clear time remained stable, which means Ye Xiu held the sole right to the dungeon records. Cold Night sees that Excellent Dynasty does not have the ability to break Ye Xiu's record clear time.Chapter 127 Volume 3: Stormy Situation Cold Night asks Ye Xiu to set the record clear time for Desolate Lands. Cold Night learns that Full Moon Guild hired Ye Xiu first.Chapter 148 Cold Night is confused why Ye Xiu rejected eight class-specific sets of equipment from Samsara Guild.Chapter 149 Cold Night talks with Xu Boyuan about Ye Xiu's history with Full Moon Guild's members.Chapter 150 Cold Night discusses with Boyuan about the verbal attacks from the Glory community about Tyrannical Ambition and Blue Brook Guild's reliance on Lord Grim for dungeon record clear times.Chapter 163 Cold Night goes to the Heavenly Domain to talk with Jiang You, the Guild Leader of Tyrannical Ambition. Cold Night learns to ask Ye Xiu about not setting a particular record in exchange for uncommon materials.Chapter 164 Cold Night negotiates with Ye Xiu for the ransom of Line Canyon. Cold Night talks with Xu Boyuan about their plans for dungeon records in the face of Ye Xiu's domination.Chapter 165 Cold Night learns that Blue Brook Guild will fight head-to-head for the dungeon record clear times against Ye Xiu's party.Chapter 166 Cold Night is shocked when he sees Ye Xiu's new Desolate Lands record clear time of 22 minutes, 35 seconds, and 22 milliseconds.Chapter 178 Cold Night is horrified when he sees Ye Xiu's party improve on the Desolate Lands record clear with a time of 22 minutes, 29 seconds, and 57 milliseconds. Cold Night consults with Jiang You about the Desolate Lands situation. Cold Night and Jiang You stop Tyrannical Ambition's plans to fight for the Desolate Lands record clear, which is unassailable due to Ye Xiu.Chapter 179 On the 10th Server, Cold Night meets Jiang You's Crowd Lover. Cold Night learns from his guild that Lord Grim and his party is at Line Canyon. Cold Night talks with Jiang You about discussing Line Canyon's ransom price with Lord Grim. Cold Night receives a message from Excellent Dynasty for a meeting. Cold Night and Jiang You believe that Excellent Dynasty wants to meet to deal with Lord Grim. Talking with Lord Grim, Cold Night is shocked to learn that Lord Grim's party stumbled upon Line Canyon's Hidden Boss, Illusion Swordmaster Ahong.Chapter 188 Volume 4: Pursuit Outside Congee Forest, Cold Night meets with Chen Yehui and Lonely Drink.Chapter 212 Cold Night learns from his information network that Lord Grim and his party headed to Line Canyon. Cold Night tells Yehui and Lonely Drink about Lord Grim's location. Cold Night and the others travel to Line Canyon.Chapter 213 Skills and Abilities Cold Night is one of the top tier elites of Tyrannical Ambition. Compared to normal players, he has great mechanical skill although he is clearly inferior to pro players. Cold Night is comparable to the skill levels of Blue Brook Guild's Five Great Experts.Chapter 85 Trivia References Category:Knight Category:10th Server Category:Guild Category:Tyranny